Almost like a fairy Tale
by EngravingComposer
Summary: Kagome attends Izayoi Highschool. Inuyasha is the owner of Izayoi Highschool, and thanks to Kagome's obliviousness, she started a war between Inuyasha. But maybe the war will transpire love along the way?


Engraving Composer's "Almost Like A FairyTale"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Summary: Kagome is a student at Izayoi High School. Inuyasha is the owner. When both being accidentally collide, it created a combination of flame and water.

Kagome shot up from her bed immediately. She was going to be late! Climbing out of her bed and pushing her blankets aside, she slipped into her bunny slippers and dashed into the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind, she quickly picked up her green brush and began brushing her long, cascading, raven hair.

Looking into the mirror, she noticed that her hair has grown longer and more straight, almost resembling her cousin Kikyo.

'Thinking of Kikyo, I better hurry and meet her at bus stop soon!' Kagome thought. Today was a brand new day. She no longer lived in Osaka at the shrine with her grandpa anymore. Now, she's independent, and alone in Tokyo. Her cousin lives with her bestfriend, and she has no roomate. Although she's 18 and can take care of herself, she hates being lonely.

Sighing, Kagome also realized that highschool would be starting in about 30 minutes. Finished with her morning business, she picked up her green uniform and hastely dressed into it. Grabbing her yellow backpack, she hurried through the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome heard the angelic voice of her cousin in the distance. Looking around, she spotted her at the bus stop in her silver Lexus.

"Kikyo! You got yourself a new car?" Kagome asked, admiring her luxurious car. It was only last year that she was driving a platinum SUV.

"Yea, hop in honey! We're going to school." Kagome smiled, 'She hasn't changed.' She though, and climbed into the appealing car with her cousin speeding all the way to school.

"Kikyo, where the hell is this classroom? The numbering of the classroom are so random it's impossible to know where you're going!" Kagome complained, frustrated that she had no clue where to begin.

"Sweety, I can't help you right now. Maybe you can find a hall monitor because I have to run and meet up with my peeps. Their waiting for me. Don't worry, you'll find your way. Love ya!" Kikyo smiled sweetly and darted off.

"Thanks... for helping me." Kagome sarcastically replied. Sighing, she stared at her schedule once again. She had to find the Calculus 2 Honors classroom number 319. Wherever that is.

She glanced at her surroundings and noticed that she was at the first floor.

"Well then I guess this classroom has to be on the third floor." She mumbled to herself and began looking for the staircase.

"Stupid school, it's so freaken huge." That's when Kagome actually realized that, all the people around her are snots. She witnessed a few people showing off to each other what they bought,

"Oh it's only a thousand dollars!" What the hell? People here have serious ego problems! Kagome shook her head miserably and trudged up the stairs. Finally, she reached the third floor. Again, it was a whole new world to her. Everywhere the classrooms looked alike. Narrowing her eyes, she began searching for her period one classroom.

While she began to walk, two musculine hand wrapped around her waist, a firm chest leaning against her back, and the hands began reaching down her shirt.

'What the fuck?' Kagome thought paralyzed. Then, the stranger's voice began,

"So Kikyo, you finally decided to wear clothes from the laundry basket? How's my dirty little angel doing?" The male voice spoke seductively. He "sniffed" her,"Well at least you smell like trash." Kagome stood still and shocked. When he began to reach down to grab her breast, Kagome knew that was it.

She ferociously grabbed his hand, turned around and punched him in the face.

Hard.

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome spat, and disgustingly dropped his hand and ran off heatedly.

"Morons! This whole school is full of morons!" Kagome growled and stomped into her calcus classroom.

She actually found it. It was at the very last corner of the hallway. When she entered, people stared at her tastelessly. She wasn't anyone special. She didn't look rich, or famous. She was just Kagome. Eyeing the room, Kagome picked a seat near the back and sat down.

'At least this way, I'm less noticeable.' Sitting down, Kagome sighed and began playing around with her cellphone. She clicked around for a game, and began playing.

"Hmm... I just might get a new highscore!" Kagome said to herself.

"Nope, try again later." It was a familiar voice, and Kagome shuddered before realizing that someone has took her cellphone and threw it down the ground.

"..." Kagome stared uselessly as her phone was being stomped on by two male student. 'How dare they..." She thought. They were messing with fire. Then, a sweet voice interrupted her thoughts, "I hope you won't mind, it was an ugly cellphone anyway. We did you a favor and got rid of it."

Kagome turned her attention toward the bastard that groped her earlier, he was smiling sickly at her. His silver hair almost blinding her, while his golden eyes pierced through her.

"It's okay, your face was also ugly so I helped you fix it." Kagome spoke monotoniously. Nobody mess with her, although she hate to admit it, this bastard is kind of hot. 'What the hell did Kikyo do?' She suddenly noticed the silver beauty's eye twitching.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the collar and whispered, "How 'bout I fix your's as well?" Kagome stared at the intensity of his eyes, and almost blanked out, but she quickly recovered herself and smiled.

"What makes you think you can touch me with your filthy hands?" Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she struggled to pull his hand off. She just wasn't strong enough.

"Let go." She demaned. "Next time..." the silver haired teenager began, "I'll fix your body too." He gently slid his hand down her creamy smooth skin and let go of her. Kagome blushed with humiliation and anger, but she stood her ground.

"Before you do that, you might want to fix yourself first." She smiled victoriously and grabbed her belongings and moved to the front row of the desks, just in time for the teacher to come in and begin class.

"Inuyasha, sit down." He ordered. But Inuyasha did not obey and continued to glare at Kagome. He hated this bitch. Out of nowhere, she thinks she can challenge his authority. Did she even know who he was? But oh yes... revenge is sweet.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys will review! And then a next chapter will be up soon enough :)


End file.
